The one of a kind
by TheVo1d
Summary: (AU) Richard Thomas documents the life of punk rock sensation Severus Snape. Detailing his humble beginnings, his relationships, his rise to icon and his tragic death at the age to 21. Interviews include close friends, band members and classmates. Stay tuned for the rise and fall of Severus Snape, lead man of the Death Eaters, the one of a kind.


Disclaimer: I own nothing

Severus Tobias Snape was born January 9th 1960, his mother was Eileen Prince and his father was a muggle by the name of Tobias Snape. Documents of Severus earl childhood was hard to find since he was an only child with hardly any friends, it was said that during his sixth birthday his father had gifted him an old guitar he once had. Severus soon faced tragic event of his father's death two years later, the following was a small transcript of a twenty-year-old Snape speaking of the event and how it impacted his life.

"I don't really remember what I felt to be exact," Snape said as he lit a cigarette, his band member muttering beside him.

"Did it impact your develop in music?"

Snape shuffles in his seat before placing the cigarette into his mouth. "I suppose, I just remember being angry."

"Angry?"

"Yeah, I can't remember what I was angry at" Snape muttered. "Maybe the world, maybe the higher being that decided to take my father or maybe myself. But I just felt angry."

"And did this push you into making music,"

"No," Snape said with a chuckle. "Lily did,"

* * *

Lily Joanne Evans was one of the few childhood friend Severus Snape had, a young Muggleborn girl that had lived not too far from the Snape residence. She had been the first witch Snape had been exposed to outside his own mother and had been at the age where her different nature was apparent to those around her. Snape had approached the girl out of interest but soon found himself feeling at comfort around. The Evans family had soon become a second family to the young wizard. An interview with John and Rose Evans revealed more of the youth of Snape.

"He was such a sweet boy," Mrs Evans said with a sad smile.

"He helped us understand the changes happening to Lily" Mr Evans added. "If it wasn't for him then we would have had a harder time understanding the magical world."

"And in return you helped him financially?"

"Well Eileen was having a hard time managing money, so we took Severus in and looked out for him" Mrs Evans said. Every mention of the young wizard bringing more tears to her eyes.

"We took him to a small music class that use to be run at the community centre," Mr Evans said. "He was very talented."

* * *

Young Severus soon found himself sent off to receive his magical education at Hogwarts school of witchcraft and wizardry. Severus had been part of Hogwarts class of 71 and sorted Slytherin, the same house of his mother and maternal grandparents. Severus was noted to be a quiet boy by many of his professors, an interview with his head of house allowed us to see what the lead man was like as a student.

"Oh, he was wonderful." Horace Slughorn, former potion master and head of Slytherin house said. "A very intelligent boy who aced all of his classes, a real asset to Slytherin house"

"What did you think of Snape's music?"

Slughorn frowns at the question. "A damn shame is what I think"

"Shame?"

"Yes, a shame," Slughorn said. "He was so bright, at first I thought it was a hobby but in his later years he began dropping classes that he excelled in and even left the Slug club."

"The Slug club?"

Slughorn seemed to perk up at the question. "Yes, I had get togethers for students that I thought were gifted. Mr Snape and his friend Miss Evans were the brightest of their year."

"I see,"

"I felt it was a shame that he chose to leave the club and drop classes like potions later" Slughorn. "He used to love potions"

* * *

Snape's love for potions had been birth through his mother but it seemed he became disillusioned by the subject at the age of sixteen, around the same time his mother fell ill. It seemed that Eileen's own parents had attempted to reach out but a young and angry Snape demanded that they stay away from his mother. The deteriorating health of his mother and his studies had put pressure upon the young wizard, though there was one ray of hope in Anne Kenway, Snape's first girlfriend. Anne had been a muggleborn Hufflepuff, she had also been a student that Snape connected to on a musical level.

"Sev was great," Anne said.

"How would you describe the Snape you knew?"

"He was quiet and cold to others but to me, he was open and sweet," Anne muttered. "He used to say how he never fit into what people wanted him to be."

"What people wanted him to be?"

"Yeah, he used to tell me how everyone had this image of him already in their heads of him without really knowing" Anne explained. "He used to say he hated how he thought Hogwarts was going to be the place where people accepted him"

"He was bitter?"

Anne shook her head. "He was disappointed. But he held hope and knew how to love"

"And that's what attracted you?"

"Somewhat," Anne said. "At first, I was interested in the tall dark nature of his but once we connected, I found so much more. Did you know he loved cheesy dad jokes?"

"Really?"

"Yeah, he said that his dad would not stop cracking them when he was a kid" Anne said as a tear rolled down her cheek.

* * *

The death of Snape's father seemed to be a huge aspect within the boy's life and at the age of nineteen he found himself without his mother. Though with the losses came new additions to the young wizard's life, during the final years of Hogwarts came the foundation of the Death Eaters. The first edition of the band had included Marcus Mulciber as lead, Anthony Avery on drums and Severus Snape on guitar. The young Snape was noted to play a red Fender Mustang, the same guitar that had been gifted to him by his father.

While the band found small success, it did not last long, a power struggle occurred among the band between Marcus and Severus. This led to Mulciber leaving the band and Avery following him, a sit down with both men showed what had caused the split.

"He could be a right tosser," Mulciber muttered as Avery rolled his eyes.

"He wasn't," Avery said. "It was just that he left a large shadow"

"Shadow?"

"Yeah, at the start the band seemed good but that changed," Mulciber added. "It became less about the band and more about Snape, and don't get me wrong he had talent. But he was taking the focus off the band."

"Mulciber and I had given a lot to the band, our families had tossed us out due to it and it hurt to know that everyone only cared about Snape" Avery added.

"Did you feel bitter?"

"Yes" Mulciber answered.

"No, at least I didn't" Avery muttered. "Snape was a great guitarist and he was a wonder but we couldn't live under his shadow. So, we left"

* * *

The split left Snape to join several other bands, both magical and muggle, before running into Sirius Black. Sirius Black had been what Severus looking for, a young energy filled man, with the right amount of charm to be in a band. An interview with Mr Black helped in detailing the formation of their band.

"Sev was wild, the first time we met was at a bar" Black said smiling. "I played a little thing on stage and he brought me drink afterwards,"

"How did that make you feel?"

"At first I was surprised, thought he was hitting on me" Black laughed. "Not to say I wouldn't give a go, but after explaining himself it became all clear."

"Do you remember what he asked you?"

Black nodded. "He said he liked my style and that he was looking for members for a new band he was forming."

"How did you respond?"

"I laughed at first but after several drinks it became more appealing" Black said. "And then I throw up on his boots"

"Charming"

"He laughed it off," Black said grinning. "The next day we were at his apartment writing, it was that day he wrote our first single"

"Oh fair child"

"That one," Black grin faded a little. "The weeks after we planned on getting a drummer, I told him about my friend James but he was awful at that time, and Remus was too busy. But we finally found a drummer in Nott."

The founding of the Death Eaters was huge and the months after came a surge in music produced by the band. The became notorious, the punk rock band that shaped a generation. Snape had gone from being a simple guitarist to the front man of his band, and with that came the flock of fans. But outside of his fame, Snape's life was hitting heights. He had met an American witch that he hooked up, she would later give birth to Sebastian Severus Snape and Sabrina Eileen Snape but by then it was too late.

* * *

During his fame Snape had been found to indulge in intoxicating potions as well as muggle drugs, he had often stated that he used them to power his creative thoughts but it soon became apparent that he was becoming hooked. An interview with Lily Potter allowed us to see how the issue impacted his relationship.

"He was my best friend but sometimes I could not recognise him." Lily Potter said. "He was spaced out and I felt that I was losing him,"

"Do you know when he first started?"

"Yeah, it was after Mulciber and Avery left him" Lily said. "He came to apartment, he was spaced out and I let him crash on my couch. In the morning he told me about it but there was something off,"

"Did you know he was on drugs?"

Lily shook her head. "I thought he was drunk and didn't think much of if when he left. But a couple days later I ran into him on the streets and he didn't look too good"

"What did you do?"

"I brought him home, cleaned him up and let him rest" Lily explained. "Once he came back around, he looked better, he thanked me and was planning on leaving but I made him stay"

"What happened after?"

Lily's eyes watered as she peered down. "He said he didn't want to drag me down, I beg for him to stay. I loved him"

"Did you tell him?"

Tears rolling down her cheeks, Lily shook her head. "The words were in my head, but they got stuck in my throat. I wanted to scream it at him, tell him that I've loved him for years now and what he's becoming is hurting not only him but me. But I said nothing and watched him leave"

On the eve of October 31st 1981 Severus Tobias Snape was found dead in his apartment, the authorities held an investigation into his death. It was later ruled out as an overdose upon several potions that caused an sever reaction within Snape's body. His death came as a shock to all those that knew him and soon after the Death Eaters broke. Though the band had left, the impact left by one of the first punk rock wizarding bands stayed. Sirius had taken the death hard but was able to recover with the aid of his friends and soon formed a new band with his close friends. Tabloids used the death to explore the character of Severus Snape, exposing aspects of life and causing drama. Rita Skeeter had been one of the most famous tabloid journalists that made a book upon the subject dubbed Snape: Saint or Punk Rock Scoundrel, in which she exposed the information of Snape's unborn children.

"I only did what was right?" Rita argued.

"By exposing information that was not yours's to share?"

"No, by showing all aspects of Severus Snape," Rita said. "

That included uncovering aspects, all in the name of painting a better picture."

The events of Severus Snape's life had been one of tragic loss, love and creation. While the young half-blood Prince had come from nothing, he had created more than anyone thought possible. For those in the public he was a good man dealt a hard life, to his fans he became a voice for a generation and helped birth many new bands. But for those who knew him, he was Sev, the one of a kind.


End file.
